My Love for You
by NabilaHana
Summary: 'Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku menyukainya. Cintaku ini selalu berpihak padanya tidak bisa berpaling. / Aku ingin mengutuk hatiku yang terlalu setia mencintainya/ "...dia sedang kencan dengan Okuda-san,"/ "...kalian pacaran?" "Iya"\\ Karma x Rio, ( Slight Rio x Asano, Karma x Okuda)
My Love For You

.

.

Yuusei Matsui / Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

.

.

 _Warning! OOC, EYD belum bener, OOT mungkin dari judul, Ada OC di akhir cerita, dsb_

.

Karma x Rio \\\ Slight Rio x Asano

.

' _Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku menyukainya. Cintaku ini selalu berpihak padanya tidak bisa berpaling. / Aku ingin mengutuk hatiku yang terlalu setia mencintainya/ "...dia sedang kencan dengan Okuda-san,"/ "...kalian pacaran?" "Iya"\\\ Karma x Rio, ( Slight Rio x Asano, Karma x Okuda)_

Aku melihatnya, laki-laki itu mulai membereskan mejanya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sebuah buku terjatuh dari tas sekolahnya, segera kuambil itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Jujur aku begitu iri pada Okuda.

"Ya ampun, dia terburu-buru sekali," kata laki-laki yang sebenarnya mirip perempuan di kelasku.

"Tentu ia terburu-buru, dia akan kencan dengan Okuda- _san_ ," jawabku. Aku berbalik sambil melihat kearah Nagisa dengan _evil smirk_ milikku.

"E-eh...A-ada apa?"

"Temani aku memata-matai mereka, kurasa besok aku bisa menjahilinya. Mau kan, Nagisa- _chan_?"

"Ti-tidak jangan aku,"

Aku tidak mendengarkan penolakkannya dan menarik paksa dirinya. Kami mulai mengikuti Karma dan Okuda. 'Karma begitu bahagia, lebih bahagia dibandingkan bersamaku..' batinku serasa ingin menangis ketika Karma dan Okuda tertawa bersama. Mungkinkah ini bukanlah kencan pertama mereka?

Tak lama, Okuda dan Karma menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku ingin mencarinya tapi kurasa itu akan membuat Nagisa heran. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan duduk di bangku dekat dengan cafe untuk beristirahat.

"Karma- _kun_ terlihat bahagia sekali, iya kan Nagisa- _chan_?" tanyaku pada Nagisa. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menatapku heran.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya,"

"Tentu, mau bertanya apa? Apa kamu ingin mengatakan perasaanmu pada Kayano- _chan_?" mukanya tiba-tiba bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku memukul pundaknya pelan agar dia tersadar dari hayalannya.

"Tentu bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Karma. Kurasa dari mata birumu yang kulihat bukanlah persahabatan."

"Eh, itu, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku baru ingat pr dari Bitch- _sensei_ belum selesai, gomen.." kataku.

"Bukankah kamu mengerjakannya saat pelajaran tersebut berlangsung, Nakamura- _chan_ , Karma yang bilang padaku."

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang perasaanku ini. Nagisa memang tidak pernah menatapku seserius ini, mungkinkah dia begitu penasaran dengan semua ini.

"Ha'i Ha'i, aku menyukainya sejak kelas VII."

"Eh benarkah?!" jawabnya terkejut.

"Kubilang kejujuran kau malah tidak percaya, ya sudahlah..." kataku pergi menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, Nakamura- _chan_! Kamu bahkan tidak sedikit pun cemburu padanya, pada Karma dan Okuda!" _aku cemburu, sungguh Nagisa.._

"Nagisa- _chan,melihatnya bahagia adalah kebahagiaanku_. Aku tak masalah hanya menatapnya dari jauh, menjadi sahabatnya dan merasakan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini."

"Tenyata kamu setia juga yah," kata Nagisa dengan kagum. _Bukan, aku hanya tak bisa mencari penggantinya. Hanya dia, hanya dia meski Gakushuu tidak kalah kerennya._

 _~oOo~_

"Selamat atas kencanmu dengan Okuda yang berhasil, pasti sekarang kalian pacaran," kataku percaya diri.

"Selamat atas usahamu mengikutiku bersama Nagisa- _kun_. Untuk apa kamu mengikutiku Nakamura!" bentak Karma padaku. Aku terkejut rasanya aku ingin menangis, hey ini bukan diriku! Ayo berjuang!

"Hanya penasaran saja, mungkin aku bisa mengerjaimu dan Oku.."

"Jangan mengerjainya jika kau tidak mau menerima akibatnya," jelas Karma dengan _evil smirknya itu_.

"Ha'i Ha'i, aku mengerti Karma- _.."_

Aku melihatnya mulai mengabaikanku. Tapi kenapa? Dan kemana hatiku yang tegar melihatnya bersama Okuda Manami? Aku berjalan lemas dan duduk dibangku sambil membaca buku novel berbahasa inggris yang Koro- _sensei_ berikan padaku dua hari lalu.

"Ohayou Rio- _chan_ ," sapa Kayano padaku. Aku mengabaikannya, lagi-lagi setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku segera menghapusnya sebelum orang lain melihatnya.

"Rio- _chan_ kamu kenapa? Ya ampun badanmu panas sekali, ayo ke UKS..." kata Kayano.

"Aku tak apa, Kayano- _chan_. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam dan keasikan menerjemahkan novel ini," kataku yang tentunya berbohong. Kayano menghela nafas lega dankembali duduk di bangkunya.

Kulihat ke belakang. Okuda dan Karma sedang asik mengobrol. Sepertinya posisiku mulai digantikan olehnya, dan mungkin inilah waktunya...

" _Minna-san_ , ketiga guru kita tidak bisa mengajar, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat di gedung utama. Apa ada yang punya usul permainan agar mngisi jam pelajaran yang kosong?" tanya Isogai, ketua kelas kami.

"Ne, Isogai, kita bermain _Truth or Dare_ saja, bagaimana?" aku melihat keasal suara. Sedikit perasaan tidak enak menghampiri hatiku,

"Aku setuju, ayo main di halaman sekolah!"

 _Ooooooo_

Mereka begitu serius bermain TOD. Aku bersyukur karena botol yang di putar berpihak padaku dan terus mengarah Kayano dan Nagisa. Tapi, saat ini bukanlah mereka berdua tapi Manami dan Karma yang akhirnya kena.

"Aku pilih Truth,"

"Nah, Manami- _chan_ , apa kamu suka pada Karma?" tanya Hara.

"A..aku menyukainya," kulihat muka Karma dan Okuda sama-ssama bersemu merah segera Okuda memutar botol tersebut dan berhenti pada Karma. Dan, Lagi-lagi aku cemburu...

"Karma giliranmu, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Maehara dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Iya, baiklah sekarang bagianku.." hatiku begitu sakit mendengarnya bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Karma telah memutar kembali botol tersebut. Dan aku yakin dia akan mengarahkannya pada Nagisa, Kayano atau...Okuda lagi.

"Mura...Nakamura- _chan_?"

"Ha'i?" tanyaku, kulihat botol itu berhenti padaku. Ternyata dugaanku salah.

"Aku pilih Dare."

"Benarkah, kau yakin itu? Kalau begitu tembak si Asano," kata Karma dengan _evil smirknya_.

"APAAA?!" semuanya terkejut termasuk aku.

"Karma- _kun_ , kasihan Rio- _san_ ," kata Okuda meminta Karma mencabut hukumannya.

~oOo~

Aku tak menyangka seminggu sudah permainan itu berakhir, akhirnya Karma menyuruhku menembak Asano. Jika saja kata 'menembak' yang ia maksud adalah dengan pistol tapi tidak. Aku sudah menyatakannya pada Asano. Dia tidak meresponku, aaah... kenapa aku begitu frustasi begini?

Hari minggu begitu membosankan, kuputuskan diriku untuk membeli baha-bahan persedian yang hampir habis dirumah. Setidaknya itulah yang Ibuku bilang sebelum ia pergi keluar kota. Seperjalananku menuju supermaket begitu monoton.

"Kau... Nakamura?" kata laki-laki berambut merah nyentrik itu.

"Ah, ternyata Asano. Tentang seminggu lalu, maaf itu..." dia memotong pembicaraanku.

"Aku menerimamu, Nakamura Rio. Dan, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ah aku juga terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia menerimanya sebelum aku bilang jika itu hanya permainan dan hukuman dari Karma?

"A-arigatou.. Asano-san, aku harus pergi, gomen ne" kataku kikuk.

"Kemana?" tanyanya datar. Aku memalingkan mukaku, aku berfikir sejenak. _Tak ada salahnya, mungkin aku bisa melupakan Karma-kun_.

"Ke supermaket," dia melihatku lalu menyuruhku pergi lebih dulu, "apa kau membeli persedian makanan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ha'i"

/oooo\

Semua bertanya-tanya tentang sikapku yang begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini terkecuali dia, Akabane Karma. Kapan dia akan melirikku sebagai seorang perempuan? Ah sudahlah... aku sekarang sudah memiliki Shuu- _kun_.

Kukira datang pagi-pagi bukanlah hal yang asing lagi bagiku dengan membaca sekumpulan soal bahasa inggris ataupun belajar matematika yang merumitkan. Tapi, hey! Kenapa Karma ada di kelas dan lagi hanya duduk diam di sana. Aku mengabaikannya dan duduk dibangkuku sambil membuka tas. Buku-bukuku tiba-tiba terjatuh, aku segera membereskannya dan menemukan buku milik... Karma.

"Ano...Karma.." dia menatapku dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan ini. Dan, selamat atas tiga bulan pacaran kalian," kataku dengan segenap hati...

"Selamat atas jadianmu dengan Asano Gakushuu yang super duper menyebalkan itu. Yang memiliki kesombongan tingkat dewa tersebut," Karma terus menuturkan celotehannya tentang Gakushuu.

"Hei! Dia tidak sepenuhnya jahat, dia baik, dia keren dan _lebih baik darimu_!" kataku membentaknya.

"Huh, apa maksudmu? Jelas akulah yang lebih baik daripadanya! Dan untuk apa kalian pacaran?" kata Karma marah-marah.

"Itu pula gara-gara kejahilan bodohmu! Kaumenyuruhku menyatakan cinta pada Asano yang sebenarnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku seperti mengkhianati diriku yang seharusnya hanya menyukai dir...dia!" bentakku yang hampir saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Salahmu ikut permainan bodoh itu, bukan salahku. Jika kau memilih Truth pasti aku hanya akan bertanya siapa yang kau sukai di sini? Hanya itu..."

"Ini salahmu, salahmu, salahmu AKABANE KARMA! Aku.. aku sangat-sangat membencimu sekarang! Aku akan melupakanmu, aku bahkan akan melupakan kejadian yang kita lalui sebagai patner jahilmu!"

Kulihat Karma bungkam dia mengabaikanku dan pergi menjauh melewatiku. Hatiku begitu sakit merasa ingin menangis. Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Tak peduli jika orang mengetahuinya, yang jelas aku...

Seorang laki-laki mendekatiku lagi. Baru saja aku akan membentaknya, tapi aku malah menemukan Gakushuu _-kun_ di sini. Dia menatapku heran dengan air mata yang terurai dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ada apa, Rio?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kalah bicara lagi dengan Karma. Shuu- _kun_ , bolehkah aku jujur?" tanyaku dengan keraguan.

"Tidak perlu, Rio. Aku tahu segalanya," aku menatap matanya kosong, jika benar dia tahu semuanya kenapa dia menerimaku?

"Rio, kamu suka dengan Akabane, kan? Dan, aku menerimamu karena aku memang menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggumu jika kau gagalmendapatkan cintanya," aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Gakushuu.

" _Arigatou_ , Shuu. Aku akan memberikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya suatu saat nanti ketika kugagal, maaf karena mengecewakan perasaaanmu," Gakushuu tersenyum dan berpamitan kemmbali ke gedung utama.

' _Rio, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau harus memilih dia yang mencintaimu atau dia yang kau cintai?'_

Aku ingin mengutuk hati yang kupunya ini karena begitu setia dengan Akabane Karma. Seperti target yang sudah kutetapkan seumur hidup untuk membalas dendam. Tapi, dia tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabatnya, patner kejahilannya.

Disatu sisi, Gakushuu ada untukku. Dia menyukaiku, dia menganggapku. Bahkan dia tak peduli dengan permainan _TOD_ yang membuatnya berpacaran denganku. Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku masih menyukai Karma. Baiklah kalian boleh mengatakan jika aku gagal _move on_.

Hari kelulusan...

"Karma tunggu!" panggilkku.

"Kau ingin mengejekku karena aku tidak lulus?" aku menggeleng dan memiringkan kepalaku.

" _Ai...shiteru_ ," kataku dengan cepat.

"Nakamura...kamu-..." sebuah suara membuatku dan Karma menengok. Tenyata Okuda memanggilnya, sebaiknya aku pergi saja.

"Ah, ternyata Rio- _san_ juga ada di sini? Karma- _kun_ kamu pasti lupa hadiahmu untuk Rio- _san,_ " tanya Okuda melirikku sambil tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Karma.

Kami terdiam dan saling menatap. Dari kejauhan terlihat Gakushuu berjalan bersama teman-teman kelompoknya itu. Mungkin aku harus menemui dirinya, daripada berdiam diri dihadapannya dengan debaran jantungku yang cepat ini.

"Karma, kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku juga tidak mau perkataanku barusan membuat persahabatan kita hancur, jadi _kita memjadi teman pun tak masalah. Tolong lupakan ucapanku tadi,_ " aku segera mengambil langkah meninggalkannya. Tapi tangannya menghalangiku untuk tidak melanjutkan berjalan.

"Apa kamu yakin? Kurasa setelah ini kita tak bisa menjadi teman, dan..."

"Yo, Rio!" panggil Gakushuu. Aku menghela nafas lega melihatnya datang menghampiri kami.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan, Akabane. Ternyata aku kalah lagi, awas kalau kau menyakitinya lagi! Aku akan merebutnya lagi darimu," ancam Gakushuu.

"He, benarkah? Bahkan merebut peringkat satu saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa kamu merebut nya. Nakamura Rio hanya boleh menyukai Akabane Karma bukan Asano Gakushuu..." aku yang mendengarnya tidak percaya.

' _Karma menyukaiku? Tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin kalah lagi dari Shuu. Hush, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku,'_

"Dasar egois, bersabarlah menjadi pacarnya, Rio."

"Eh?"

...

End? Gak kok, jangan pergi dulu!

.

.

Dua anak kecil berbeda gender berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya di SMP kunugigaoka. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata merah sibuk membantu laki-laki disebelahnya untuk menjahili teman-temannya yang sering menindas kelas E.

"Akabane Akane! Akabane Akame! Kalian keruanganku sekarang juga," keduanya mengeluh kesal dan mengikuti guru mereka yang juga merupakan kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka.

" _Sensei_ , cepatlah aku ingin tidur!"

"Asano- _sensei_ , kali ini salah kami apa lagi?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang, Akame, dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Sedangkan laki-laki disebelahnya, Akame tersenyum jahil.

"Harusnya _sensei_ yang bertanya itu! Akabane!" bentak Asano Gakushuu.

" _Sensei_ kami tidak salah anak kelas B yang mulai duluan jadi kami balas dengan bawang putih ini," kata Akane memperlihatkan kalung bawang putih pada Asano Gakushuu.

"Pergilah, nanti aku kan memanggil orangtua kalian agar masalah ini selesai," kata Asano dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia sudah kehabisan akal dengan kelakuan dua anak kembar itu.

Sejam kemudian...

"Ne, ada apa? Kau tahu aku sibuk mengendalikan si bodoh Terasaka dari balik layar, cepatlah," kata seorang pria bersurai merah.

"Apa salah anak kami lagi, Shuu- _kun_?" tanya wanita sebelah pria tersebu.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal mendukung hubungan kalian bahkan sampai memiliki anak kembar yang menyusahkan. Bisakah kalian menghukum anak kalian karena sudah menindas murid lain?" tanya Asano Gakushuu.

Kedua anak tersenyum jahil. Ketika sang ibu mendekat, mereka sedikit takut. Bukannya marah, wanita yang memiliki nama Akabane Rio itu memeluk anaknya dan juga tersenyum jahil pada Gakushuu. Sedangkan, sang ayah, Akabane Karma mengelus kedua anaknya.

"Kalian anak pitar, _tou-san_ bangga pada kalian. Jika perlu, lain kali kalian haja penindas-penindas kelas E itu!" kata Karma pada anaknya.

"Nah, kalau kalian belum puas, kalian foto mereka dan sebarkan ke seluruh sekolah!" kata Rio dengan bangga.

"KARMA! RIO! Dengan ini aku terpaksa memasukkan kedua anak kalian kedalam kelas 3-E!"

"Aku tidak peduli, toh gurunya pun Nagisa- _chan,_ Okuda, dan Chibaini. Aku malah bangga," kata Karma dan mengajak Rio serta kedua anaknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Karma, Rio, Akame, dan Akane pergi bersama ke gedung kelas 3-E. Sebenarnya Karma dan Rio ingin bicara dengan teman-teman lamanya dan mengunjungi pemakaman Koro- _sensei_.

"Yo,"

" _Ohayou,_ Karma- _kun_ , Rio _-chan_. Tumben datang kesini," kata Nagisa dengan potongan rambutnya yang lebih keren. Dan Nakamura Rio kini tidak bisa lagi mengejeknya seperti perempuan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Nagisa _-sensei!_ "kata kedua anak Akabane Karma.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Akame, Akane. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Mengantarkan kedua anak kami ke kelas barunya, jaga mereka Nagisa!" kata Nakamura.

"Ha'i, Ha'i kalian tenang saja. Tapi sepertinya aku akan kerepotan mengurusi kedua murid yang kedua orangtuanya sama-sama jahil,"

~END~ beneran End.

Hai Minna- _san_ , gomen aku baru nulis fanfic lagi. Gomen kalau banyak yang salah, dan OOC banget, Author lagi bingung mau nulis apa jadi yah itu tadi hasilnya. Gomen ne...


End file.
